Learning To Trust
by Ice Princess3
Summary: **Chapters 10 uploaded!** Daisy returns from a home visit distraught about everything in her life, and the person she leasts expects is there to try and pull her through.
1. Second Chances

Disclaimer: As hard as I try I still don't own Higher Ground *pouting*, but I keep trying

Disclaimer: As hard as I try I still don't own Higher Ground *pouting*, but I keep trying. 

A/N: This is my promised Daisy and David fic. It will mainly involve Daisy but I'll try and incorporate all the Cliffhangers. This takes place after Kat has graduated. Please tell me what you think. Also my computer has been acting up lately so if the font is weird I apologize in advance. Okay I'm done, enjoy! 

Part One

Life sometimes just really really sucks, Daisy thought to herself. She was on her way back to Horizon 2 days earlier than she was supposed to be. She had had a visit with Daddy dearest. She couldn't believe that she had been so naïve, so trusting, she thought that he maybe just maybe could change. Boy was she wrong. Instead of healing old wounds it had only reopened them. It just proved to her that you just couldn't trust men. 

The car pulled up the long driveway in front of the lodge and Daisy flounced out. 

Peter who was outside did a double take as he witnessed the scene.

"Hey Dais. What brings you back so early?" he asked in a pleasant tone, wary of what might come out the teen's mouth. 

"Well lets just say that the family visit didn't go off as planned. Rehab is a total crock. Enough said, okay." Daisy stated in a firm and harsh tone. 

"Daisy—" Peter started.

"Leave it, Peter. Can I just get checked back in?" 

"Sure." He nodded as they walked into the lodge. 

An hour later Daisy headed to the girls dorm to unpack and get some rest. She had only begun to unpack when a perky voice interrupted her quiet contemplation.

"Daisy!! You're back early." Juliette announced in a singsong tone.

"And I don't want to talk about it." She responded in the same tone mocking Jules. And then turned her back on the brunette. 

"Fine." Jules answered in a small voice and left the room.

"Damn," Daisy muttered. She was back an hour and already hurting people. 

She lay down on the bed and reflected on what had recently happened. The night of the Morp had been magical for everyone. She had had so much fun dancing and flirting with David.Watching Shelby light up at Scott's return and the romantic proposal of Sophie and Peter. She had actually been lulled into the false illusion that she could be happy. So when her Dad had called asking for her to come home and visit, even though she had been hesitant she had let Peter and Sophie talk her into giving him a chance. And then it all went to hell.

Please review!!


	2. Friendship and Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys always brighten my day J. Sorry this is so short but I've been busy lately. Reviews do motivate me so please tell me what you think!

"True friends are the people who are there for you unconditionally. They are the people who never question you and support you no matter what the circumstances are. They are the people worth living for."

~Unknown

Part Two

Shelby Merrick was curled up in the lodge next to her boyfriend Scott. They were supposed to be studying but they spent more time staring into each other's eyes than attempting their Chemistry homework. Juliette entered the room a pout on her face.

"Aw, Queenie who rained on your parade?" Shelby said in a condescending tone.

Jules just narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Maybe instead of snuggling up with Scott you should be in the dorm seeing what has your best friend upset."

This caught Shelby's attention, "Daisy's not supposed to be back for 2 more days."

"Well she is back and something's wrong, but she just yelled at me."

Shelby got up off the couch and let go of Scott's hand. "I'll go talk to her."

Daisy was still lying down on her bed, her back to the door. She heard someone come in and knew it had to be Shelby.

"Hey stranger." Said Shelby as she sat down on the bed.

"Salutations." Responded Daisy drolly. 

"I take it the visit wasn't a big success."

"Oh it was just loads of fun. Daddy is just a barrel of laughs."

"Well that's parents for you."

"Yep. Shel, I just really want to be left alone for a little bit."

Shelby's eyes widened at this request, as it was very un-Daisy like. But she knew that she couldn't do anything to help at the moment. 

"Sure. I have to help Scott with Chem. anyway. You know how those football players are. Talk to you later."

"Yeah later." Softly replied Daisy.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

It was her first night home and her Father had cooked dinner. The conversation was awkward but that was to be expected. It just weird being back in her house again, the memories it brought up weren't good ones. She hoped that would change. But it didn't. Their cook served dinner in the formal dining room, the one she hadn't been in for years. Her parents had always used it for entertaining and she was an embarrassment to them and therefore wasn't invited to attend the business dinners. He told her that he was in counseling and wasn't letting the alcohol control him anymore. She had thought maybe he was right until he poured his first glass of wine. In the middle of dinner he had received a phone call from one of his associates that had left him agitated. He needed the wine to "relax" he told her. It was just one glass he said. It always began with one glass, she thought to herself, but it never stopped with one…. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

David was sitting in the lodge reading the newest John Grisham novel when he overheard what Jules told Shelby. The news worried him. Although he and Daisy weren't officially together or anything they had something. What, he wasn't quite sure but he wanted to find out. He was adjusting better to Horizon. He still liked to piss everyone off for fun but that was just part of his charm, or so he liked to think. He'd have to wait to see what happened with Shelby and Daisy. Who knows maybe it wasn't anything big, just some stupid girl crap. But then again Daisy never acted like a regular girl. But who liked regular anyway? That was just another term for boring in his mind.

"Hey Davey! Wake up its time for group." Scott called across to him.

"Don't call me Davey, man." He said as usual. 

"Whatever." Said Scott shaking his head as they exited the lodge. 

Please review!!


	3. Group Time

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The reviews always make me smile. I'd really like another 5 reviews for this part. Of course if it goes over 5 that will be okay too, lol. Enjoy! Sorry so short.

_"Loving families were only to be found on TV shows, not in real life." _

_~Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep_

Part Three

The Cliffhangers assembled themselves for group in their usual fashion, reluctantly. This was never a group who eager to share their feelings and this night was no exception. 

"The topic for tonight's group is," Peter, said pausing for dramatic effect, "parents."

This caused a collective groan and a few mumbled swear words from the Cliffhangers. Their parents were not a favorite topic.

"Who wants to begin?" Peter asked cheerfully.

"I don't see why we have to talk about our parents since they are the reason we're here." Ezra grumbled. "Plus I'm adopted so since I don't know my real parents maybe I should just sit this discussion out." He said with a hopeful smile.

"Nice try, Ez but no. But I'd like to thank you for volunteering. Why don't you tell us about the effect your adopted parents have had on you."

"Come on Peter. I think everyone here knows that. Lets remember their last visit ended up with me in the hospital. Saying they don't have a good effect on me would be an understatement." He scoffed and the rest of the Cliffhangers laughed in appreciation.

"Has anyone's parents had a positive effect on their lives?" Peter asked.

Everyone looked around at each other but only Auggie raised his hand. 

"_Mis padres_ were the ones who were always trying to stop me from taking the same path that my brother took. And I guess I didn't realize that at the time but they only sent me here cause they love me and don't want to lose another son."

"Well that's different from my mother who only sent me here cause I'm an embarrassment to her and her husband of the month." Juliette said in a bitter tone. "She tells all her friends that I'm in a finishing school in Paris. She doesn't even care that I'm sick and trying to get better."

"You guys have to remember that parents are humans and like every human make mistakes." Peter interjected. 

"Well that just proves my point that some humans are so screwed up they have no business trying to bring up a child. Cause it's inevitable that the child will be screwed up too." Daisy replied as she stared into the fire in the hearth of the room. 

"No not everyone is meant to be parents but they try. Speaking of trying how was your visit with your father?" Peter asked hoping to glean any information out of the sullen teen. 

"Oh now _that_ was subtle Peter. Personally I think you're starting to lose your touch. My father—well he said he tried but he failed. And don't give me any bullshit about seconds chances cause that's just crap, and you know it." She said indignantly. She stood up quickly, anger making her motions jerky with the barely repressed rage. 

The group eyed each other warily. Shelby went to go after her. But a hand placed on her forearm stopped her.

"Let me." Said David quietly. 

Shelby started to shake her head.

"Please, I think I can help."

And Shelby reluctantly let him go out into the night.


	4. Under the Picnic Table

Disclaimer: Unless someone got me the show as a graduation present I still don't own it

Disclaimer: Unless someone got me the show as a graduation present I still don't own it.

A/N: Thanks to dLQ77 for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you like it so far. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I have finals coming up and am really busy. Please review! 

_"God put the moon in the sky to remind us that our darkest moments lead us to our brightest."   
~Goddess of the Night_

Part Four

He found her sitting under the picnic table, her knees drawn up to her chest like a small child. 

"What do you want?" asked the muffled voice from beneath the table.

"A million dollars, a supermodel love slave…the list goes on and on." David replied with a smirk. 

"Well good luck with that. Now leave me alone."

"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy," he said shaking his head, "when are you going to realize I'm never going to leave you alone." 

And with that comment hanging in the air he squeezed himself under the wooden picnic table with her. 

"Ow," he muttered as his shoulder banged against one of the wooden slats. "Oh all the places to chose why here?"

"It's safe." She said softly. 

He waited for an explanation to that reason and just as he was sure she wasn't going to expound on it she spoke.

"When I was little and mommy and daddy would get really smashed I use to hide. Always in small places, like closets, under beds…I thought that they wouldn't be able to see me, and I'd be…safe. Silly I know." 

"Nah, silly is the stuff I use to do to get my Dad's attention. Man I did some dumb stuff."

"Did? Are you sure that's past tense cause I seem to recall on your last time here—"

"Let's not bring that back up." He interrupted embarrassed. And she laughed softly. 

"Why do you do that kind of stuff?" she asked him avoiding his eyes as she spoke.

He cleared his throat, "I just wanted him to notice me. To see me, David. Not this army son who didn't exist or this complete failure. It didn't really work all that well though." He said almost as an afterthought. 

"Things never work out like you think they will. Things don't change…people don't change." Daisy said in a bitter voice.

"Some do and so don't. And sometimes you hope for the best and it doesn't happen, and it hurts you. Even when you don't want to let it matter enough to hurt you. It still does."

The tears Daisy had been trying to hold back for so long began to flow down her cheeks. David didn't say a word. He didn't murmur meaningless reassurances or say he understood or don't cry. He just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. As her sobs slowed down he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Daisy tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were red and her eyelashes still had traces of tears on them but to David she had never looked more beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her. Daisy was surprised at first but began to kiss him back.

"Daisy! David!" a voice called out from the darkness.

The noise startled them both and they smacked their heads on the table. 

Damn, well there's romance for you, David thought. 

Please review!!


	5. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. 

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. But I had graduation and then senior week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last part. Hugs and chocolate Haydens to all my reviewers. Please tell me what you think!

_"Men are such annoying, unpredictable creatures. It's a wonder mothers don't just drown all of then at birth."   
~Winter Fire_

Part Five

The moment had been shattered by the sound of Sophie's voice. Daisy took the advantage of the disorientation, and ran. She ran smack dab into Shelby.

"That's it," She said upon viewing Daisy's tear stained face and shocked expression, "we are going to have a girl talk."

"A what?" Daisy asked hoarsely thinking she hadn't heard Shelby right.

Shelby shook her blonde head and gave a chuckle, "A girl talk. You know when girls sit around and talk about boys. What pains in the ass they are but why we put up with them even when they confuse the hell out of us. Then we pig out on junk food and complain about how it's going to make us fat. Of course that portion will be spent with us convincing Juliette that she's not going to turn into a size 14 from one candy bar."

Daisy looked a Shelby with an incredulous look on her face. "You're actually serious aren't you?"

"Yep. I even got the okay from Peter and Sophie."

"Oh my god." Was all Daisy could utter as she was dragged to the girls dorm.

Juliette was already prepared by the time the other two had reached the dorm. She had changed into her pink princess pajamas and had a huge grin on her face. She was happy to be included in this. Shelby changed quickly into her set of cloud pajamas, a gift from Jess. Daisy was in her usual black sleeping attire. Sophie had brought in popcorn and M&M's for the occasion. The girls were all seated on Daisy's bed. Jules with her usual smile, Shelby with a smug smirk, and Daisy…with her head under the pillow.

"Come on Dais. Spill." Shelby demanded to her Goth friend. "What is going on between you and David?"

Daisy groaned beneath the pillow.

"What…I couldn't hear you." Shelby laughed as she tugged the pillow away from Daisy. 

"Can I pass?" pleased Dais.

"Nope sorry." Juliette responded cheerily.

"I don't know what happened. It was just…I was upset, and he…he"

"He what? Did he hurt you? Cause if he hurt you I'll…" Shelby began.

"No!" Daisy interrupted, "He didn't hurt me. He helped me. And confused me."

"Well that's what boys do best." Jules said knowledgably. 

"Amen to that." Seconded Shel.

"Anyway can't we talk about you're love lives?" grumbled Daisy as she snagged the bowl of popcorn.

"Fine but don't think I'm letting you off the hook this easily. So Jules, what's up with you and Auggie?" she asked slyly.

"Nothing," she answered with a pout on her face, "He treats me like I'm a child, a fragile child who's going to screw up at any moment. And he's going to have to play prince charming and come to my rescue. He's being an ass."

Shelby and Daisy burst out in peals of laughter.

"What?" Jules said a bit hurt.

"It's just that you…you…" the laughter interrupted once again.

"WHAT?"

"You the perfect princess saying the word ass!" exclaimed Shelby.

Juliette felt the heat rushing to her cheeks but grinned and said, "Well he is."

"Go Jules!" Daisy hooted still chuckling.

"I say a little flirting with some other guys should get his attention to the fact that you're a big girl and can take care of yourself. Seriously you've come a long way this year. And you've done it all by yourself." Shelby advised.

Juliette's eyes started to get all misty. "Thanks Shel."

"Yeah sure Queenie." She replied briskly. 

"So Shelby." Daisy said with an evil gleam in her eyes. "How's life with the football player?"

"For once everything seems to be going well. No evil stepparents interrupting our lives. Just him and me. Occasionally he acts like a moron. I chalk it up to too many hits in the head. Those helmets don't really protect all that well."

"And now back to you Daisy darling." Shelby grinned. "No more passing."

"Ugh, well um, I was upset. And he listened to me, actually listened to me. No smart comments. And he, he held me while I cried. Then he um…kissed me." She said very softly.

"Well did you kiss him back?" Jules asked impatiently.

"Uh huh." Muttered Daisy as her cheeks glowed crimson.

"Told ya so!" crowed Jules. "Hand over 5 bucks."

"Damn it," cursed Shelby.

"You bet on me?" asked Daisy in shock.

"Yep." Said Jules. "And now I'm 5 dollars richer." As she took the 5-dollar bill Shelby grudgingly handed her. "Life is good."

With that comment Daisy and Shelby shared a look and grabbed the pillows. 

Thwack, and Jules hit the floor.

Please review!!!


	6. Girl Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. 

A/N: Sorry this is incredibly short. But I promise to have the next part, a longer part out in the next 2 days. Thanks to MissKate and Sinead for reviewing you're both wonderful. Please tell me what you think. 

Part Six

Daisy spent the next morning avidly avoiding David. She was still confused. Her 'Girl's Night' had been a lot of fun. It was a nice change to do something normal. But she still didn't know what to do about David. She did like him, a lot. Somewhere around 3 am she had finally accepted that fact. Knowing that didn't make her any less afraid, in fact it made it worse. She wanted to be able to trust him, but it just wasn't going to happen. She couldn't take being hurt again.

David sat in an armchair in the back of the lodge. His book was in front of him but he had read the last paragraph seven times and still had no idea what was going on. His mind was elsewhere. Last night had been amazing. He had the chance to reach out and help her. She had let him in. Plus he got to kiss her, he thought with a rueful grin. But then Sophie's call had intruded and she ran. He had tried to go after her but was waylaid by Sophie.And now she wouldn't even look at him. 

"David…David!" Scott shouted trying to get the pensive boys attention. "Hey Davey!" he resorted to calling.

That name snapped David out of his thoughts, "Don't—"

"Call me that. I know, but you didn't answer me when I called you David." Scott explained in an exasperated tone. 

"Oh…" David muttered as he realized how out of it he had been. "So what do you want?"

"I was just wondering what is up with you? You're acting weird." Scott commented and as he watched David's eyes quickly slid over to Daisy and back it dawned on him. "You've got girl troubles!" he denounced. 

"I do not!" he sputtered at the accusation. 

"Yes you do. I recognize it, trust me I've had my share." Scott responded as he sent a long look at Shelby. Which made David laugh as he recalled many of the couple's public fights and then their public make-ups that kept landing them shuns. 

"Okay so maybe I have a little trouble figuring Daisy out." He relented. "Well a lot of trouble. I just don't know what to do." He admitted. 

"Man the only thing I can tell you is to just be there for her if she needs you. Don't demand anything. Just be her friend. And the rest should fall into place." Scott advised as he remembered his mistakes with Shelby.

"So basically don't screw up like you did?" David asked with a smirk on his face.

Scott glared at him and said, "Shut up smart-ass and go talk to the girl."

"I think I will." Said David standing up. "I think I will."

Please review!!!


	7. Talking With the Girl

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Not mine. 

A/N: Thanks to MissKate and Sinead for reviewing again. Okay, this is really short too but I wanted to end it there. But there's another chapter up too so you have that to read. It would have been up sooner but w/ all the problems w/ the site I wasn't able to post. Sorry and enjoy and tell me what you think!

"Well if you don't fall in love, you can never get hurt, but it sure is lonely all by yourself."

_~Now And Then_

Part Seven

David walked slowly over to Daisy trying his best to muster up some courage. It was just that every time he was around her he just froze. He always said or did something stupid. He was cursed. 

Daisy saw him approaching and rapidly headed towards the exit.

He caught her arm and pulled her to him, "We have to talk about what happened." He stated in an undertone so that no one else could overhear.

"No we don't. It's over, done, finto!" she hissed.

David scowled at this and responded with the ultimatum, "Either we talk about this now privately or I bring it up during group."

"You wouldn't." Daisy said glaring at him calling his bluff.

"Try me." He said with a smirk.

Daisy wrenched her arm out of his grasp, "Damn you."

"Oh Daisy darling, I'm already damned surely you know that. Let's go outside for our chat. Shall we?"

They proceeded to walk outside and sit down by the lake. An awkward silence followed.

"You wanted to talk." Daisy prompted. 

"Yeah, um about last night—"

"It was a mistake. I just want to forget about it." She interrupted harshly.

David felt as if someone had delivered a blow right to his gut. It hurt. Whatever reaction he had tried to prepare himself for, it hadn't compared to this. 

"I see." He replied exhaling slowly. "Well if you feel that way."

"I do." Daisy said unable to look at him.

"Well then I guess there's nothing to talk about." And he got up from the bench and began to head back towards the lodge. He had walked a few feet when he turned around.

"If you ever need a friend, just a friend. I'm here." And with those unacknowledged words he walked back. 

Daisy sat staring unblinkingly at the lake. She hurt him, and she knew it. But it was better this way, she rationalized to herself. Rather than have him get too involved and have them both get hurt. A little pain now to save them from more pain in the future.

That made sense, right?

Please review!


	8. Trust and Surprises

Part Eight

Disclaimer: Not mine *pouting* ….

A/N: Here you go. Tell me what you think!!!

_"Childhood is what you spend the rest of your life trying to overcome."_

_~Hope Floats_

Part Eight

"Trust, is the topic tonight." Peter said addressing the group in front of him. "I'd like to read a quote and I want each of your views on it. 'Trust is like a crystal vase, once it's broken. It's shattered forever.'" He paused to let it sink in. "Auggie," he said indicting he should begin. 

"Where I come from trust is everything. If you don't trust the people watching your back then you're as good as dead. The gang is supposed to be your _famila_. For a long time they were mine. But that one night we were taggin' that building and the cops come and _mi famila_ runs, leaving me to take the heat. And when the cops asked me for names of other people there I didn't give any. It was the code. It was honor. Now after all that's happened I know its crap." He said thinking of his brother's last visit to Horizon. "I don't trust them no more. They don't deserve it. You can't earn back that kind of trust."

"What does everyone else think?" Peter asked the group.

"I think he's right." Responded Scott. "After all the stuff my Dad put be through, I don't think I'll ever be able to trust him again."

"Do you want to be able to trust him?" asked Peter.

"Sure, I do. He's my Dad. And we use to be so tight. But I can't just forget all the pain he put me through. Maybe one day I'll forgive him, but I'll never forget. And things can never be the same. Even though he wants to think they will be."

"Yeah I know how that is. My mom expects me to just be able to pick up and start over again. But I can't and I won't. The past will always be there. So how am I supposed to trust her?" Shelby asked.

"Maybe you just have to accept the limitations of your relationship. She's never going to be the mother you needed and you're never going to be the little girl she once knew. You just have to take what you can get." Juliette interjected thoughtfully. "Cause I'm never going to be the daughter my mom wants. But I accept that. And I'm never going to trust my Dad. He's broken too many promises."

"What's up with your Dad, Jules? You never talk about him." Auggie questioned.

Juliette twirled her brown hair around her little finger, "I guess its cause he's not much of a Dad. He was never around. And even when he said he was going to be there he often didn't show up. He had an emergency meeting, he got the days mixed up, and his secretary forgot to put it on his calendar. After a while he stopped giving excuses and I stopped listening. Now and then I get a birthday card a month too late but other than that it's like he doesn't exist."

"But just cause you couldn't trust one person it didn't mean that you shut yourself off from other people, right?" David asked thinking hard. 

"Right."

"I agree. Just because there are people in your life who constantly let you down and cause you to lose your trust in them doesn't mean you should cut other people out of your life. Nobody expects absolute trust right away. Honesty maybe, but trust has to be earned. But first you have to let people in." David concluded.

Daisy maintained her stony glare throughout his monologue. All this talk about trust was making her already confused brain swim with even more thoughts and questions.

"Good group." Peter said as he dismissed them all. 

Daisy headed directly for the door. She saw Sophie enter with an older man. She tried to brush past them when an arm shot out and grabbed her. She looked up and glared but her angry expression was replaced by shock.

"Daddy?" 

Please review. Please pretty please w/ sugar on top ;) !!


	9. Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: You know the drill, NOT MINE

Disclaimer: You know the drill, NOT MINE!

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, they always make me smile. I know this has taken forever, I'm sorry. Blame it on college, my college in the middle of NOWHERE. Yes I'm still a bit bitter about that and my lack of internet. So review and tell me what you think! Thanks!!

_"If you dwell on the past, you become a prisoner of it."_

_~V.C. Andrews_

Part Nine

"Daddy?" she said uncertainly once more. She thought her eyes had to be deceiving her, because this was like a scene out of a really bad movie.

"Daisy. How are you?" her father responded a bit uneasily. He was aware that every eye in the lodge was fixed on them. 

"What are you doing here?" she spat out harshly still trying to adjust to the shock she was feeling. She hadn't expected to see him for a long time after the last visit. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

His one glass of wine turned into three or four at dinner. Followed by a snifter of brandy as an after dinner drink. He tried to hide it but she knew. She always knew. The first night after dinner she went to her room and cried. She cried for everything she had lost in this house. Her childhood, her innocence, her naïveté, her trust in people, and most of all her parents. She cried for them and for herself. Some part of her had been hoping for this chance to try and regain the relationship that had been lost throughout the years. But with every drink that was poured and every tear that was spilled the hope was dashed. And the bitter resolve to cut this man out of her life, to cut any man out that had who had the potential to hurt her that much, was steeled. Just because she wasn't going to hide anymore didn't mean that she had to let anyone in either. And so the next morning she arranged for a car to drive her back to Horizon. She left her father a note, as he was still sleeping off last evenings booze.

Dear Daddy,

You wanted this to be our second chance, another chance to be a family. Well guess what we failed. Or really if we're going to be honest, you failed. I didn't want to come. No surprise there. But I did. I let Peter and Sophie persuade me into giving you, giving us this second chance. But you blew it. I wanted to believe you were sober. I needed you to be sober. I need my father and once again you cannot fulfill that need. Daddy I'm 17 years old and I don't have a family. Well that's not totally true. I have the Cliffhangers and Peter and Sophie. But when it comes time for me to graduate and leave Horizon. I will leave my family and I don't know what happens after that. And it scares me. The only thing I know that I will be on my own. But thinking back I've almost always been on my own. I'll survive it. I don't need you. And I don't think you've ever needed me. Goodbye.

Daisy

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

John looked at his daughter's hostile expression and remembered the note she had left him. It had sent him on yet another drinking binge. At first he wanted to dismiss it as her being difficult like usual but as he woke up one morning sprawled out in the den, a mess. His papers strewn about the room and a broken mirror in front of him, he took a good look at himself. And what he saw scared him. He saw a man a lot older than he remembered, with bloodshot eyes and haggard lines creasing his face. And the thing he noticed the most was that he was alone. His wife gone, and his daughter who despised him, who didn't want or need him. And he was forced to admit in all honesty, she was right, he didn't need her then all he needed was the alcohol. But he did need her, he wanted her in his life but he had no idea how to accomplish it. Or if he even deserved it.

Sophie was quite aware of the palpable tension between father and daughter, she was reminded of the many times she had felt that with her own mother. "Mr. Lipenowski, it's late. Why don't you come back tomorrow and we'll have the meeting then." She suggested trying to defuse the situation.

He nodded giving his assent, and Sophie heaved a sigh of relief and Daisy continued glaring. He turned to leave the lodge.

"Goodbye Miss. Becker."

"Sophie please." She responded.

"Sophie. Goodnight Daisy." He spoke softly unable to meet her eyes.

Daisy responded with a stony silence, as he exited. 

"Daisy, let's talk." 

"No." she said coldly cutting Sophie off.

Replaying the scene of the week before she stormed outside to sulk. David began to go after her, but then stopped. He had gotten the brunt of her anger lately and wasn't up to it again. She didn't want him there so why should he try to push himself into her life when she obviously was fighting so hard to keep him out.

Please review!!!


	10. Let Me In

Disclaimer: There was still no Hayden as a belated Xmas gift, no Higher Ground either. So I guess it's still not mine. Neither is the lovely song used "Let Me In" by Save Ferris.  
  
A/N: Sorry, sorry for not updating in like forever. I know BAD Katie. Thank you to MissKate, Sinead, Khassa, and MM for reviewing. I'm going to try and finish this story before I go back to school next week. Please please tell me what you think of this chapter. Once again so sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah lyrics are in italics.   
  
Part Ten  
Daisy sat down by the docks, hoping that the blissful surroundings would calm her temper. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up. Every time she thought had overcome the need her family, someone showed up to remind her. Didn't they understand? She projected this image, of a strong woman. Someone who was wise and didn't need anyone. Didn't want to need anyone. Someone who had come to terms with her upbringing or lack there of, and had adjusted. Well she wasn't any of that, as hard as she tried to be. Right now she felt like a tired little girl. She wanted someone to hold her. To tell her it would all be alright. Someone to...love her. But she knew that giving someone that control, letting them in, was in fact giving them the key to destroy her.  
David fully intended to just go back to his dorm and sulk by reading a good book. To immerse himself in other people's problems. But then he saw her. Curled up on the bench by the docks. She looked so lonely, so utterly alone. His heart ached for her. He wouldn't go down to her, but he couldn't make himself move from this spot either. He was riveted there, watching her.  
I've been watching you and all you do  
For quite some time  
Knowing all the ins and outs of you  
I should've known what was on your mind  
  
She felt his gaze on her. She could always tell when he was nearby. She had tried to avoid him. Because when she was around him she felt exposed, vulnerable. And that was scary. Hell, it was terrifying. But she wasn't a coward was she? No, she said steeling herself. She wasn't a coward. She refused to be. She turned to look at him and motioned him to come down to where she sat.  
But all the world is spinning round and round  
Inside my head tonight  
I will fall into the darkness  
And I fear I will never see the light  
  
And in that one moment, that one pleading look, he knew he had fallen. Fallen so deeply into her that he may never be able to escape. And he didn't wanted to. He went down to the bench. Neither spoke a word to the other. David opened his arms to her and she sought sanctuary in his embrace.  
So let me in  
All that I wanted from you  
Was something you'd never do  
So let me in  
Oh please tonight  
Don't let this end  
Tonight  
I'll Fall  
  
She didn't sob like she had before. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she felt him wipe the tears from her face. It was then she recognized the tears that were falling softly but swiftly from her eyes. A silent testament to the thawing of her resolve. The thawing of her heart.  
Through no light   
The darkness seems to be  
So very strong  
How does one alone against the world  
Find the strength to carry on?  
  
He gently wiped the tears from her face. And held her slightly trembling body in his arms. He wanted to protect her from all the bad things in the world. But he couldn't, the rational part of his mind knew this. He couldn't protect her from her own past. He remembered what had happened that last time she had allowed herself to be comforted by him. The night he thought things had truly begun between them. She saw it as a night that needed to be forgotten.   
What happened to the way we used to love  
It seemed as though life had just begun  
But now that love has come and gone to fade away  
Like the setting sun  
Cuz' you won't let me in.  
  
He tightened his hold on her. He didn't want to lose her again. He couldn't. Daisy snuggled into his embrace. She knew he was afraid she would pull away again. And to be honest she wasn't sure that she wouldn't. It was part of her nature, not to trust. But she thought to herself, I think I want to try and change that. She raised her head to look in his eyes. He down at her upturned face, and thought please don't let this end.  
All that I wanted from you  
Was something you'd never do  
So let me in   
Oh please tonight  
Don't let this end   
Tonight  
Cuz' I'm starting to fall  
So let me in  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes, his soul. And she received her answer. Winding her hands around her neck she lifted her face to him and softly her lips touched his. David dipped his head to accommodate her. He deepened the kiss until it changed from a sweet promise to a desperate need. They broke apart.  
It was all that I wanted from you  
It was something you never knew  
To let me in  
But not tonight   
For this is the end  
Tonight  
I fall  
  
She had fallen. Fallen for him, the boy who made her laugh and cry, whose embrace had given her more comfort than any words ever could. Someone who knew her and wanted to know her better, who refused to give up on her.   
She stepped back from his arms. Oh no, David thought, this is where she runs...again. He closed his eyes in resignation.  
Instead he felt her warmth return, her head resting directly on his heart. As she whispered to him, "Thank you."  
Next Time On My Higher Ground: Daisy and David talk about what happened and Daisy must confront her Father.   
  
Go on click the review button. You know you want to tell me what you think...give into temptation. I dare you ;) 


End file.
